I am Genius
by Risda san
Summary: Sakura dan Sasuke adalah 2 orang jenius yang menyelesaikan kuliah pada umur 16 tahun. Mereka kembali masuk SMA dengan alasan tersendiri. Sasuke pernah berbuat kejam kepada Sakura menjadikan kesalah pahaman itu berlarut-larut namun bagi Sasuke dan Sakura posisi keduanya dihati masing-masing seperti apa?
1. Chapter 1

Pair: SakuraxSasuke

Rated:M

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto (0-0)/

**Risda san Present:**

Sakura,16 tahun karena kecerdasannya dia telah lulus kuliah disebuah Universitas di Amerika berkat itu pula dia menjadi agen FBI yang saat ini Sakura sedang berusaha mengingat sesuatu yang hilang dari ingatan karena Amnesia sesaat yang dia derita entah sejak kapan.

Sakura kembali masuk SMA karena menurutnya dia belum sempat menikmati kehidupan SMAnya juga misi rahasia yang diberikan. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang hal itu kecuali dia dan kepala sekolah. Bagaimana kehidupan SMA nya silahkan nikmati ceritanya.

_I am Genius_

Chapter 1

Mengagumkan bukan jika menikmati masa-masa SMA ,memiliki banyak teman,bermain juga jatuh cinta. Aku belum sempat merasakan hal tersebut karena sekolah ku yang dulu langsunng menganjurkan ku kuliah. Aku sudah bekerja disebuah agen Interpol pemerintahan sebut saja FBI, aku dilatih selama satu tahun dan mendapatkan misi besar. Saat memasuki SMA sebelumnya aku diharuskan menyamar,memakai kontak lens merah darah juga memakai wig sepanjang pinggang berwarna hitam.

Misi ku kali ini adalah…

"Kalian harap tenang,kita kedatangan murid baru.." ucap Kakashi sang wali kelas disampingnya berdiri seorang gadis berambur pink yang siap memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hajimemashite..! saya Sakura Haruno. Salam kenal." Sakura membungkuk memberi hormat kemudian duduk dipojok belakang sebelah kiri dekat jendela.

Siswa-siswi sempat gaduh atas kedatangannya namun dapat teratasi oleh Kakashi,kelas kembali tenang dan Kakashi kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mengajarnya.

Yang kulakukan hanya memandang dengan tatapan kosong nan hambar saat Kakashi menjelaskan kalkulus dan segala jenis logaritma bagiku itu adalah makanan sehari-hari sekali kunyah. Saat seluruh siswi mulai memojokkan ku dengan menyebut namaku agar menyelesaikan soal dipapan,aku maju dengan ragu sesekali berekspresi bodoh juga itu penting untuk membodohi mereka.

"hmm bagaimana yaaa?" gumam ku pura-pura, siswi yang lain hanya cekikikan melihat ku kesusahan. Aku tersenyum licik, dan menyelesaikan 5 soal 'tersulit'-menurut mereka- sekaligus. Ekspresi mereka terkejut.

"hehe sudah selesai sensei." Ucapku polos Pada guru Kakashi yang terkejut atas hasil kerjaku.

"Bagus."pujinya.

Aku kembali duduk ke kursiku. Siswi yang lain tampak tak begitu suka atas kehadiranku, namun lumayan disambut hangat oleh para siswa.

ck

Jam istirahat tak ada yang mengajakku makan bersama, semua dengan kelompok mereka masing-masing. 'Apa mereka tidak tahu artinya bersosialisasi hah?' gerutu ku. Aku berjalan disepanjang koridor yang ramai dengan cengkrama para siswa siswi terutama siswi yang terus menyebut nama Sasuke yang ku tak tahu sosoknya entahlah aku tak peduli, dan tak ingin tahu. Hei aku juga siswi disini kenapa langsung memusuhiku sih. Aku menghela nafas dan mencari tempat yang pas untuk istirahat sekalian ingin menelpon Bos ku.

Saat sampai diatap sekolah tak ada siapapun,aku duduk dipojokkan sambil membuka kotak bekal makan siang yang sebenarnya berisi senjata bukan lah makanan.

"Ya ampun untung aku membeli roti. Begini-beginikan aku butuh makan juga."

Tugasku adalah menangkap Ucihah Itachi,memang tak ada berita miring tentang dirinya di media masa,tapi agen kami tahu apa yang dia lakukan dibelakang kekuasaan ayahnya. Yakni menjual organ tubuh manusia secara ilegal. Hebat bukan melakukan perbuatan kotor selama 5 tahun tanpa ketahuan polisi atau dia sudah menyuap beberapa polisi yaaa.

"hhmm"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Saat mendengar suara dari jarak yang sedikit jauh, aku cepat-cepat menutup kotak bekal makan siang ku yang jelas-jelas bukan berisi makanan melainkan pistol dan pisau kecil. 'Menyebalkan siapa yang mengganggu konsentrasiku?!'. Kuurungkan niat untuk melapor kegiatanku kepada bos hari ini. Entah dari mana munculnya laki-laki dihadapanku ini. Dia jongkok dan menyamakan pandangan kami. Aku tak suka sorot matanya. Pandangannya menusuk menggangguku seakan-akan memaksaku mengingat sesuatu yang tak ingin ku ingat dan tak lagi ku ingat.

"Apa maksudmu aku tak boleh disini." ucapku datar.

Sejenak dia mengambil posisi duduk disampingku dan memandangku sejenak.

"Hei aku tahu rahasiamu..tujuanmu dan seharusnya kau tak lagi disini kan…"dia berbisik.

'Lelaki gila.'pikirku cemas. Aku berhenti mengunyah, jika aku lagnsung lari maka akan ketahuan. Aku tetap melanjutkan makan rotiku berpura-pura polos berusaha menyangkal kebenaran yang diucap lelaki gila ini. Itu julukanku terhadapnya saat memandangnya tadi.

"Semua orang punya rahasia." kataku terus mempertahankan ekspresi datarku.

"..tapi kau memiliki rahasia yang besar berbeda dari orang biasa misalnya...mata hijjau emerald dan rambut seindah Sakura." jarinya menyentuh bibirku.

"Jenius.." jarinya turun kedaguku

"..sudah menyelesaikan kuliah.." jarinya semakin turun keleher. Bulu kudukku merinding.

"..mm dan juga seorang anggota FBI." jarinya membuka kancing bajuku. spontan aku berdiri dari dudukku dan terdiam sejenak dan memandangnya tajam. 'terlalu jelas jika dijadikan contoh dari mana dia tahu semuanya?' pikiran ku mulai kacau. Lelaki itu tertunnduk tersenyum licik rambut biru tuanya menutupi wajahnya.

"Aku tidak paham maksudmu, permisi." aku berlari kecil menuju pintu dan menyusuri anak tangga dengan tergesa-gesa,rasa takut yang memuncak baru kali ini aku rasakan. Tidak ini bukan ketakutan pertama ini ketakutan yang sama dulu ku rasakan saat kuliah tapi dimana?

"khukhukhu….moshimoshi,aniki aku sudah menemukannya."

"bagus,habisi dia secepatnya Sasuke."

" sebelumnya aku ingin mengadakan reuni dengan Sakuraku."

"Terserah kau."telpon terputus.

Gema tawa laknat penuh kejahatan akut menggema diatap sekolah yang sepi.

Aku tinggal disebuah vila pinggiran kota,luas dan juga merupakan markas kecil bagi pekerjaanku. Dibelakang vila ada lapangan luas untuk pendaratan helicopter milik agen kami. Kamarku merangkap juga sebagai perpustakaan tempat menyimpan data-data penting maka pintu kamarku dilengkapi dengan kode angka, sidik jari dan mata.

Aku tinggal dengan beberapa agen yang memainkan perannya dengan dan Jiraiya adalah seniorku mereka berperan jadi orang tuaku, Neji dan Hinata adalah adik kembarku, Ino juru masak juga Asuma kepala pelayan. Mereka semua agen FBI yang berpengalaman tapi entah kenapa aku yang ditunjuk oleh bos sebagai ketua disini. saat kutanya pun dia Cuma tersenyum simpul.

Menyebalkan bukan.

Saat semua berkumpul diruang tamu aku mengadakan rapat kecil dengan mereka.

"Ada apa Sakura chan?" Hinata membuka pertanyaan dimenit pertama rapatku ini. Feelingnya kuat sekali saat tau ada yang mengganggu pikiranku.

"Ada yang menggangguku."semua ekspresi berubah tegang.

Aku meghadapkan layar laptopku kehadapan mereka dan memperlihatkan sebuah gambar laki-laki yang kuambil dari hp teman sekelasku tentu secara diam-diam. Gambar laki-laki gila yang tahu seluruh rahasiaku.

"Apa diantara kalian ada yang tahu dia siapa?"tanyaku

semua saling menatap cemas.

"Ada apa?" Sakura mulai kebingungan atas bungkamnya rekan kerjanya.

"Sudahlah jika kalian tidak mau meberitahukanku." ucap sakura marah dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Tunggu Sakura.."

"Ada apa Hinata? jika kau tak mau mengulur waktuku yang berharga sebaiknya kau memberi info yang aku inginkan." ucapku ketus.

'kau yang ada apa sakura,apa sangking tidak bisa menerima orang yang kau cintai telah melukaimu harga dirimu. Kau sampai terkena Amnesia sesaat. Ahk tidak mungkin aku mengatakannya kau harus menyadarinya sendiri.' Hinata membatin dengan perasaan bimbang.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam hah?" Sakura menuntut jawaban.

Hinata memandang Neji yang sedari tadi menahan amarahnya karena keangkuhan Sakura Haruno.

"…tidak kah kau mengenal wajah itu Sakura?" Hinata balik mengajukan pertanyaan dengan ragu-ragu.

"Apa maksudmu kalau aku mengenal laki-laki ini? jelas-jelas aku menanyakan dia pada kalian yang memiliki jaringan informasi terbanyak karena kalian senior."

"Kau tahu kami seniormu, tapi sikapmu seperti tidak menghargai kami. Brengsek!."Neji memaki Sakura. Perang emosi terjadi.

"Jika kalian senior setidaknya bantu aku untuk tahu siapa laki-laki ini,bukan saling menuntut ." Emosi pecah. Neji mulai mengepalkan tangan sekuat-kuatnya ingin memukul Sakura.

"Neji hentikan! dan kau Sakura jika mau meminta pertolongan kami seharusnya kau tidak bersikap tidak sopan terhadap kami. Meskipun kau ditunjuk sebagai ketua bukan berarti kami dianggap rendah sebagai bawahanmu. Rubah sikapmu itu."Tsunade pun kehabisan kesabarannya dia pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu disusul Jiraiya yang tak berkomentar dalam adu mulut tadi,serta Hinata yang dipaksa pergi oleh Neji dari ruang tamu. Tersisa Asuma yang terus duduk sambil merokok.

Sakura terduduk pasrah dan menghela nafas berat.

"Kau mau rokok?"tawar Asuma 'mengejek'.

" F**k you."maki Sakura kemudian pergi kekamarnya. Asuma hanya tertawa garing melihat gadis itu.

Dia menghepaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang yang empuk,mengistirahatkan pikirannya yang penuh dengan hal-hal yang tak dipikirkan oleh siswi SMA. Terlalu berat jika harus berhadapan dengan pembunuhan,penyelundupan juga hal berbau criminal. Kehidupannya yang dulu cukup berat saat di Universitas menjadi mahasiswi kesayangan dosen-dosen menjadikannya mahasiswa jenius dari Jepang.

Apa salahnya menjadi jenius?

Dia ingat saat dia pertama masuk kuliah dia dilarang mendekati fakultas kedokteran disana ada satu mahasiswa kedokteran ahli bedah yang gila dengan darah,psikopat dan tidak waras. Dia berfikir itu hanya mitos karena semua mahasiswa kedokteran menyangkalnya. Sakura disuruh dosennya untuk mengembalikan peralatan dari lab fakultas kedokteran saat ingin kembali kefakultas matematika dia dicegat lelaki berjas putih dengan pisau bedah ditangan kirinya.

"…siapa kau?"lampu lab belum dinyalakan hari itu sudah sore penerangan di lab terlihat tidak stabil sakura tidak bisa melihat laki-laki yang mengancamnya.

Dia terus mendekati ku..

"wah ternyata ada yang sama denganku di Universitas ini. Kita harus mengakrabkan diri." dia menarik lengan ku sampai pergelangan bajuku sobek. Ketakutakutanku semakin menjadi-jadi saat dia melepas seluruh pakaianku. Sayatan-sayatan kecil dileher dan punggungku dijilatnya dengan penuh nafsu. Aku coba memberontak tapi tenaga lelaki itu melibihi kemampuanku.

Tangisanku semakin tak terbendung saat benda tumpul miliknya menghujam masuk kedalam milikku yang tak tertutupi dengan sehelai benang. Melakukan gerakan intens,saat suara desahan bercampur isak tangisku, dia terus melakukan itu padaku. Erangan terakhir memisahkan penyatuan pemaksaan itu. Semua terlihat buram,kelopak mataku pun semakin berat,lelah yang tiba-tiba menghampiriku membuat sekujur tubuh ku terkulai lemas. Diriku pingsan.

Dan saat terbangun aku sudah berada diatas ranjang empuk,sepertinya dihotel. Lagi-lagi ruangan ini tidak terlalu terang.

"Kau sudah bangun,Sakura."Suara laki-laki dari pojok ruangan,lagi-lagi aku tak bisa melihat lelaki itu karena cahaya ruangan kurang sepertinya itu kembali mengingatkan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, aku terduduk gemetar diatas ranjang,dia mendekat kini dia berada dihadapanku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan lagi.

Aku tidak tau apa yang akan menimpaku.

"hei kau ketakutan."dia menggenggam tanganku yang gemetar. Mengecup keningku dan memberi kissmark dileherku. Aku diam dan terus memalingkan muka tak mau memaksaku menatapnya. Saat pandangan kami bertemu tatapan tajamnya membuat ketakutanku memuncak. "Tanya siapa namaku,cepat!" perintahnya sambil meremas kuat pergelangan tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan laki-laki gila jelas ketidak warasannya membuatku takut.

"Si..siapa nama mu?" ucapku setengah berbisik karena takut setengah mati.

"khukhukhu.."smirk.

"Aku senang sekali kau bertanya."dia merapatkan tubuhnya,semakin rapat hingga aku tak mampu menghindar lagi. Jantungku seakan tak lagi berdetak.

Bibir kami tersentuh namun tak begitu rapat,bibirnya bergerak seperti mengukir sesuatu dibibirku.."Namaku Sasuke Uchihah."

Dia mengukir namanya.

Aku menusuknya dengan pisau cutter yang ada didekat buffet ranjang tepat dijantungnya. Memakai pakaian ku cepat-cepat dan pergi dari hotel itu tapi dia terus mengejarku dengan tubuh yang berlumuran darah. Aku sangat takut.

"Seseorang tolong aku…!"

to be continuuuuuwww -

ripiu ayooooo ripiu…


	2. Chapter 2

Pair: SakuraxSasuke

Rated:M

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto (0-0)/

**Risda san Present:**

Sasuke Uchihah 16 tahun karena kecerdasannya dia telah lulus kuliah disebuah Universitas di Amerika sebagai Dokter termuda dan orang jenius kedua di Universitas Match and Science. Baginya posisi kedua adalah penghinaan.

_I am Genius_

Chapter 2

"_Seseorang tolong aku..!"_

Jeritanku menyadarkan ku dari mimpi burukku sendiri.

'Siapa Sasuke..?ahk aku lupa marga yang diucapkan..!kenapa aku tak bisa mengingat wajahnya, Apa aku pernah mengalami kejadian itu?kapan? siapa yang bisa menjawab semua ini?'

Aku meneguk segelas wine. sedikit meringankan sakit kepalaku.

"Sasuke,ada nama seperti itu disekolah tapi aku tidak tau wajahnya,tapi tidak mungkin jika aku pernah mengalami kejadian itu saat kuliah pasti laki-laki itu sekarang sudah berumur 20an tidak mungkin ada disekolah ini."Sakura sedang menyangkali sesuatu yang terus mengusiknya. Isi kepalanya terus tentang Sasuke sosok yang baginya asing dan selalu membuat minat Sakura semakin bernyali mencari datanya.

Seminggu dengan kegiatan sekolah seperti biasa tetap bertemu laki-laki gila itu disekolah terus menghindari kontak mata atau menghindarinnya berbeda kelas adalah tidak setiap saat dia merasakan ketakutan yang akhir-akhir ini anggap saja itu kemujuran sesaat.

Atap sekolah tempat yang tepat untuk melarikan dari hiruk pikuk siswi lebay.

Aku membuka netbook ku aku menerima email dari Sai teman FBI bagian data base. Dia mengirimkan data yang kucari sambil bertukar data tentang tanggal dan tempat transaksi Itachi Uchihah yang sudah kucari susah payah.

Dari: SairyuuFBI

Title: Psikopat

Aku membaca data itu dengan hati-hati,degup jantung yang memacu tak bisa diajak kompromi agar tidak gugup.

-Sasuke..- aku tercekat..-..adik dari Itachi Ucihah.-

Marganya …

-Lulus dari Universitas Match and Science Amerika saat berumur 16 tahun sebagai dokter termuda juga bergelar jenius kedua dari Jepang.- Sama denganku

-Fakultas kedokteran..ahli bedah.- Astaga,jangan-jangana dia… tidak mungkin.

-Mahasiswa yang dijuluki psikopat Karena membunuh pasien serta pernah memperkosa mahasiswi dari jurusan matematika dengan kekuasaan ayahnya Fugaku Uchihah dia dibebaskan dari perkara….-

CUKUP!

Sakura menutup netbooknya,menghapus air matanya.

Dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Hoi sakura ..!" Panggil Shikamaru ketua kelasnya.

"Segera keruang osis menggantikanku mengurus berkas-berkas disana. Siang ini aku ada kesibukan dengan persiapan festival olahraga bersama panitia yang bisa kan?"

"Tentu."

"ah Arigatou."

"hmm.."

Aku meneruskan langkahku sambil berusaha tenang. Menyusuri koridor menuju ruang osis. Aku bertemu dengan Kakashi Sensei.

"Loh kenapa kau yang kemari?bukannya aku menyuruh Shikamaru yang datang."

"Anu sensei, Shikamarunya sedang ada kesibukan lainnya. Makanya aku menggantikannya."

"Shikamaru memang pemalas. Ah terima kasih sudah mau ada memfotocopy poster dan undangan ini,masing-masing 500 lembar. Undangannya langsung dilipat ya."

"Baik.."

"Saya akan kembali kekelas kau boleh tidak masuk pelajaran selanjutnya,ohya nanti ada ketua osis yang akan membantumu. Saya pergi dulu."

"Baik Sensei."

Kakashi kembali kekelas untuk mengajar.

Sakura memfotocopy Undangan festival sebanyak 500 lembar dan meletakkannya diatas meja dipojokan dekat jendela. Sambil menunggu Poster tercopy 500 lembar juga Sakura dengan tenang melipat undangan-undangan itu. Saat pintu ruangan Osis bergeser dan suara langkah kaki orang masuk memecah keheningan diruangan itu.

Sakura beranjak dari duduknya mendekati mesin fotocopy yang sudah berkedap-kedip lampu kecil yang menandakan kopian telah selesai tercopy.

"Sini ku bantu."

Suara lembut itu mengganggu perasaan Sakura. Sakura berbalik memandang dan menaikkan satu alisnya'Sempurna baru tahu kenyataan beberapa menit yang lalu, laki-laki itu sudah muncul' Rutuk Sakura,ia mencoba menutupi kegugupannya dengan pura-pura cuek.

Lelaki itu mengangkat sebagian dari kopian itu. Duduk berhadapan dengannya semakin membuat perasaan tidak enak.

"Maaf terlambat membantumu, tugas sebagai ketua Osis cukup membuatku sepertinya kita belum berkenalan?"Sorot mata lelaki itu mendadak berubah.

" Aku cukup dipanggil Sakura." Ucapku sambil terus dengan wajah datar.

"…Sakura. Kau tak ingin tahu namaku?"Dia memangku dagu memiringkan wajahnya dan menatapku inten.'dia gila tapi ku akui ketampanannya.' pikirku.

"Tak tahu pun tak masalah buatku."sanggahku.

lelaki itu terkekeh sambil tertunduk,wajahnya tertutupi dengan rambut biru tua miliknya. membuatku mulai gugup.

"Ini tak adil Sakura chan.."

"Singkirkan tanganmu,Sasuke Uchihah!" Bentak Sakura dengan tatapan tajam nan dingin,cukup membuat Sasuke terkejut dan menghentikan ujung jarinya untuk menyentuh helaian rambut-wig-Sakura. 'kau ketakutan sakura.'Sasuke membatin sambil tersenyum licik.

'Tenanglah Sakura,tenangkan akan selesai tanpa harus meladeninya.' sakura membatin.

Ruangan kembali sunyi yang terdengar hanya detak jarum jam yang terus berputar,pekerjaan selesai tepat jam 7 malam.

"Wah terima kasih sudah boleh pulang ini Pocari sweat buatmu Sakura, maaf tak ada buatmu sasuke."

"Tak apa-apa barusan minum pocari."

'Bohong.'aku memicingkan mata,Sasuke hanya membalas dengan senyum punya 2 kepribadian Laki-laki gila itu sudah menipu semua orang disekolah ini.

"Kalo begitu saya pamit pulang dulu sensei,terimakasih minumannya."

"Ah tunggu sakura chan." Panggil Kakashi "Biar Sasuke mengantarmu pulang dia membawa tak keberatan Sasuke?"

"Tentu Sensei."sasuke tersenyum amat sangat licik.

"Saya bisa sendiri sensei…lagian.."

"..tidak ini sudah malam berbahaya jika ada yang menggaggu mu dijalan nanti. Biar sasuke mengantarmu."Kakashi mencoba meyakinkan sakura.

"Tapi orang rumah akan menjemput.." saat akan menelpon Asuma untuk menjemputnya Hp yang dikeluar kan dari saku sudah tidak aktif,Sakura merasa hpnya terlalu ringan,ada yang kurang dari komponen hp itu.

Kakashi yang membelakangi Sasuke tidak melihat Sasuke dengan liciknya mengeluarkan baterai hp sakura dari saku bajunya. Dan senyum kemenangan.

Iblis.

'Arrgh sejak kapan dia melucuti baterai !'Sakura meramas hpnya dengan kesal.

"Kau tak boleh membantah ini demi keselamatanmu juga."

"Tenang sakura aku akan tak perlu khawatir,kami berdua pergi malam."

Diparkiran Sakura melepas genggaman tangan mengambil alih tas yang dibawakan Sasuke.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Tentu pulang kerumahku."sakura melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke. Dia meneguk minuman pocari yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

Sasuke menarik Sakura dan mencium paksa Sakura saat setengah pocari didalam mulut Sakura direbut paksa Sasuke.

"Hhaahh..brengsek!"engah Sakura tak tahan berlama-lama dengan ciuman liar blushing diwajahnya tak bisa ia mulai kacau.

"Aku juga haus, Sakura.." Sasuke melap sisa pocari yang menetes melewati bibir ranumnya dan tersenyum puas.

Sasuke menarik paksa Sakura menyeretnya kedalam mobil sedan hitam secara paksa sabuk pengaman kepada Sakura yang duduk disebelahnya.

Saat mobil Sasuke semakin jauh dengan sekolah tak ada dialog yang dapat terucap dari bibir semakin sakit jika tahu mimpinya adalah kenangan masa lalu yang benar-benar ingin dia lupakan,Namun teringat kembali karena misinya menangkap kakak dari laki-laki yang sudah menghancurkannya.

"Dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Turunkan saja aku disini aku bisa pulang sendiri." jawabku kasar.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke rem mendadak mobilnya,mengagetkan Sakura.

"Kau membuatku marah."Ucap sasuke intens. Sakura mencengkram roknya diri agar tak menangis.

"Marah. Yang berhak marah adalah aku!Bukan kau Sasuke."Aku menerobos keluar dari mobil,air mataku pecah menjadi butiran-butiran,ketakutan dan kekecewaan.

Ketakutannya karena ia tidak bisa menerima kalau Sasuke yang menyebabkan trauma mendalam,ketakutan karena perasaan was-was dan ketakutan karena terus melihat wajah Sasuke,hanya Sasuke dikepalanya. Kekecawaan Karena perasaan cinta itu tumbuh saat dia sudah benar-benar hancur dan tak lagi memiliki kenapa harus laki-laki itu yang ia cintai.

Dia sudah mengingat semuanya. Puzzle ingatan yang dulu hilang kini kembali ketempatnya semula.

"Berhenti Sakura!"Sasuke mengancam dengan mengancumkan pistol kearah Sakura.

Netbook Sakura berbunyi,email masuk. ditengah-tengah ancaman sakura membaca email dari -rekannya berhasil menangkap Itachi serta anak buah nya juga mengamankan barang bukti didermaga timur yang dikirim cukup berguna.

Sakura berbalik berhadapan dengan Uchihah yang satunya. Masih ada satu Uchiha yang belum selesai perkaranya.

"Mission Complete." Sakura tersenyum Licik.

"Membunuhku sekarang juga aku tak sudah tangkap ku -SU-KE U-CHI-HAH!" Sambung Sakura.

Sasuke kembali mengingat masa sulit bagi dirinya saat kuliah dulu dimana ia terpuruk karena proposalnya lebih unggul dari seorang Uchihah ini penghinaan karena selalu menjadi si nomor 2,si pecundang yang kalah dari anak perempuan.

"Kau unggul lagi dari ku. Di Universitas pun, dulu kau lebih unggul dariku kenapa kau terus membuatku mengejarmu?hingga aku melakukan hal buruk padamu,membuatmu lebih banyak merasa takut dari pada bahagia,membuat hari-harimu menjadi buruk,kenapa kau membuatku terus terpaku padamu?"

Sasuke merunduk sambil terus mengancungkan pistol.

"Karena tak ada yang memperhatikan ku. "Jawab Sakura dengan nada lirih dan mata yang membendung air mata. Sasuke terbelalak mendengar pengakuan sakura.

'Kau ingin mengatakan apa Sakura?hah!'Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku hanya memperhatikanmu dulu, sejak di Universitas wajahmu yang terus terpantul dimataku."Suara lirih itu mengalun diri bibir Sakura yang bergetar.

2 mata pasang mata itu bertemu,mata dari 2 orang yang ingin diakui keberadaannya oleh orang-orang terdekatnya. Orang jenius asset penting namun konflik sosial mereka tersingkir dari orang-orang yang beda level kecerdasan. Menjadikan diri mereka kesepian.

Sakura meneteskan air mata.

"Apa salahnya menjadi jenius? apa salahnya menjadi orang yang tahu segalanya? bodoh pun dijauhi, jenius pun dimusuhi. Jadi aku harus bagaimana Sasuke?" Rasa kesepian menyeruak dari kata-kata itu, Sakura terus membiarkan air matanya sakit tercabik-cabik luka itu semakin menyebar kan sakit yang tak tahu harus dimulai dari mana mengobatinya.

Sasuke kini yang menghindari kontak mata dengan sakura. Dia dan sakura adalah baru menyadarinya perasaan Sakura.

Perasaan itu baru tersampaikan.

"Sakura.."ucapnya lirih.

"Ahahaha..hiks..Akulah yang hanya nomor lah yang paling " Pikirannya mulai kacau.

Sakura menikam perutnya dengan sebilah pisau.

Bunuh diri.

Sasuke berlari kearah Sakura yang roboh merangkulnya dengan ekspresi tak karuan. Darah segar mengucur dari luka baru diperutnya.

"Seperti orang bodoh saja..ugh"Sakura tersenyum masam.

"…bertahanlah aku akan membawamu keapartemenku, aku akan meyelamatkanmu."Sasuke mulai kalang kabut,perasaannya tak karuan.

"Kenapa kau mau menolongku?" Tanya Sakura.

"Karena aku dokter." Sasuke membanting stir dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata mobil melaju kencang dalam kabut malam.

"Jadi aku pasiennya."Sakura melepas wig dan kontak lensa sambil menahan rasa sakit dari luka yang ia pinknya tersapu angin melambai bagai bunga sakura berguguran.

"hei bertahanlah!"

Sakitnya perlahan hilang.

aku lelah sekali Sasuke…

"Sa..sakuraa!"

mengantuk…

"Sadarlah buka matamu kita sudah sampai!"

Sasuke menggendong Sakura yang setengah sadar masuk kedalam apartemennya menidurkannya ditempat tidur,dan mengambil alat-alat medis dan mulai menjahit luka Sakura.

"Hei Sasuke, "Sakura menghapus air mata Sasuke yang mengucur.

"Berhentilah sedang berusaha."

"Ternyata kau bisa berekspresi seperti ini selain memasang tampang licik ugh."

"Diam!"Bentak Sasuke dengan suara serak tak karuan. terus melanjutkan menjahit luka Sakura.

"..ke..kenapa sekarang kau..ya..ng mera..ssa takut hah."sakura tak bisa menahan lagi seakan tenggorokan terbakar.

Sangat mengantuk.

"Berhentilah Sasuke."Sakura menahan tangan sasuke yang sedang menjahit lukanya.

"Ku mohon tahanlah sedikit lagi." Sasuke memelas.

"Kalau aku sembuh kau akan menang dari apa kau menolong orang yang ingin kau bunuh ?"Sakura terus menahan sakit.

"Kau ingin aku menjawab apa Sakura?biarkan aku menyelesaikan tugasku."

"Kenapa kau bertanya ugh…huh! Sampai akhir aku hanya sendirian." Suara Sakura terdengar lirih.

"SIAPA BILANG KAU SENDIRIAN HAH!kau anggap aku apa!"bentak Sasuke.

"Lalu kau menganggapku apa?"Pertanyaan memilukan bagi keduanya.

Siapa yang menganggap siapa?siapa yang harus dianggap keberadaannya?

Sasuke tak berkata-kata. Dia dibuat bungkam. ya memang hubungan mereka bagaimana?Baginya Sakura itu apa?Untuk apa dia berbuat sejauh ini ?siapa yang mampu menjawab seluruhnya.

"Sampai akhir,kita berdua yang jenius pun tak ada yang bisa mendeskripsikan yang ingin dikatakan." Sakura mengelus pipi Sasuke yang basah dengan air mata.

"Selamat malam Sasuke." Tangan dingin sakura yang menyentuh pipi Sasuke jatuh sudah tak bernyawa dipelukan Sasuke yang terus menangisi kematian sakura.

-fakta-

01-10-2010

Sakura Haruno dimakamkan dipemakaman umum di Tokyo

Saat pemakaman selesai Sasuke bertemu dengan Yamanaka Ino seniornya sekaligus teman dekat Sakura yang beda Fakultas.

"Aku kaget melihat mu dipemakaman Sakura."

"Senpai,ada berbagai macam kejadian hingga aku tak terlalu akrab."Sanggah Sasuke.

"Sayang sekali ku pikir kalian "Goda Ino.

"Maksud senpai?"

"Semua Senior dulu mengira kau dan Sakura berpacaran,selain sama-sama orang jepang kalian juga orang jenius termuda pasangan yang sakura pernah curhat,kalau ada orang yang ia ku membujuknya tidak disangka Orang yang dicintainya adalah Sasuke .Tapi saat acara Wisuda selesai dia langsung menghilang,seperti ada masalah berat yang dialaminya waktu itu."

'Aku sudah memperkosanya.'Gumam Sasuke,penyesalan Sasuke yang masih berbekas adalah dosa yang akan dia bawa sampai mati.

"Aku tak dikabarinya sejak saat itu,dan terkejut menerima berita upacara pemakamannya."

-dimataku hanya memantulkan wajahmu-Kata-kata Sakura menerobos relung hati Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam.

"..hei sasuke aku punya Nasehat buat jenius itu jarang memakai nurani,hingga rasa kemanusiaannya sampai kau lupa dengan nuranimu sendiri."Ino pergi meninggalkan pemakaman.

Dadanya sesak dia masih ingin menangis hingga puas hingga tak ada air mata yang berbekas yang ada seonggok penyesalan yang menganga didasar hatinya, dia menutup kedua kelopak matanya ,air matanya masih angin berbisik ditelinganya seakan mendengar suara Sakura.

-Hei Sasuke I am genius.-

'kau !'sasuke membatin.

-hehe.. Sasuke I love you.-

Sasuke membuka matanya menatap langit cerah diatas tanah pemakaman.

'I love you too Sakura.'

THE END

yipiuuuuuu sembah sujudku kepada para pembaca agar meripiu fanfict yg ku buat 24 jam tanpa tidur. T.T (ditabok sandal)


End file.
